


Mabel's Secret Hobby

by AlchyHolic



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Mabel passes the time while Dipper is away
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Kudos: 6





	Mabel's Secret Hobby

"Oh, Shane. Your eyes sparkle the a unicorn's fart." Mabel said longingly. She kept turning the pages to her boy band magazine, each time falling in love with the next person she saw.

Mabel was distracted by loud thumping outside. Footsteps that grew louder, coming through the shack and up the stairs.

Dipper practically kicked open the already broken down door, angrily huffing and puffing as he threw the journal onto his bed.

"What's up your butt?" Mabel asked playfully.

"Well... I was following a lead to find some unknown creatures for Uncle Ford, but all I did was run from gnomes for an hour." Dipper replied, noticable annoyance on his face.

Marble giggled, "Well that's just GNOME good"

Dipper grabbed some clothes from his closet, sighing slightly before his frown turned upside down. "Haha, ok. That one was just lame."

"Yep, but it still made you smile."

"Yeah, alright. I need to get changed." Dipper said, running into the bathroom. Mabel went back to her magazine. She didn't get very far before Dipper came back out, in fresh new clothes. 

"There's still daylight. I have a chance to catalog this new creature for Uncle Ford." Dipper exclaimed, looking at his watch.

"Don't forget about our trip to the mall tomorrow!" Mabel called out after him.

He was already running out the door, shouting "I'd never do that!"

The footsteps started loud, and grew fainter. She looked out the window, seeing Dipper running off into the forest. She took a look at the clock; Ford is out with Dipper and Soos is out with Stan, probably getting more attractions for the shack. Which also meant Wendy wasn't here. Nobody was.

With squinting eyes, Mabel closed the magazine, putting it under the bed. "Sorry guys. You're all cute but pale in comparison to this guy. Mabel made her way to the bathroom, Dipper's dirty clothes laying on the floor. Mabel's heartbeat increased, thinking back to the last time she was able to do this. It's always crowded and busy at the shack. Mabel quickly took off her clothes.

She stood in the bathroom, completely nude for a few moments, looking down at Dipper's clothes. Slowly, she picked up his clothes, her hands slightly shaking. The strong odor hit her like a ton of bricks. He really had been running for a while. She brought his shirt up to her face, burying her nose in it. Her face flushed red, head growing dizzy, closing her eyes as she kept taking the one, big inhale.

She opened her eyes slightly, catching her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't help but smile a sly and cheeky smile. She threw on the shirt over her, long enough to barely cover her "private area". Had Dipper really grown so much over one summer? She picked up Dipper's pants, his underwear falling to the floor. Mabel's heart suddenly stopped, a knot being stuck in her throat. She licked her lips slightly, biting her lower lip. Shaking even more, she picked it up, presenting it in front of her. She immediately ran out of the bathroom, jumping on Dipper's bed, face first into the pillow.

It took Mabel a few minutes to compose herself. She finally turned on her back, looking at the ceiling. She pulled the collar of the shirt up towards her nose, taking another breath. This time it was painful. He face was already flushed red, and now her slit felt like it was on fire. She ran s finger over her lower lips, jolt-like bolts of pleasure coursing through her body, leaving her a gasping mess. With both hands she held Dipper's underwear in front of her, front facing her. She lifted up her shirt slightly, neatly placing the underwear over her hips and slit. 

Mabel gulped, shuddering as her hand reached down. She closed her eyes, imagining Dipper on top of her. Her hand rubbed her clit, right through Dipper's underwear, the pleasure even more intense. Mabel couldn't control herself. Means escaping her, filling the room despite her best efforts to contain them. Still through the underwear, a finger entered her, Mabel letting out a quick scream, before she covered her mouth with her other hand. Her hips were uncontrollable, being raised on their own with every movement of her own hand. Her tongue was sticking out, Mabel panting like a dog. She grabbed the shirt's collar biting down on it, muffled moans escaping into it. She continued to pleasure herself, hips in the air, underwear inside of her as she screamed muffled screams, completely soaking the underwear with her love juices. 

Mabel gasped and panted. Barely opening her eyes as she looked over to the clock. The only noise she heard was her own breaths. She lifted the collar of the shirt, covering the bottom half of her face in the shirt, half naked, her thighs squeezing down on Dipper's underwear.

"I still have some to just relax like this." Mabel thought, closing her eyes

THE END


End file.
